


Charmed

by EclipsedMoon



Series: Warring Sides [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug, ladybug pv
Genre: Brothers AU, Demon AU, F/M, Paranormal AU, Sirens are demons because they are killers, Trying to decide if the ladybugs will be fairies or witches they ain't human, Yokai AU (Adrien calls them yokai), enemies au, they might be a bit ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 05:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11822499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclipsedMoon/pseuds/EclipsedMoon
Summary: Ladybug insults Cat Noir then throws a challenge she lost before she even knew him.





	Charmed

“You are nothing but a plague to those around you!!” Ladybug snapped, clenching her hands into fists. Cat Noir had really pushed her buttons tonight. Bridgette gave a soft sigh. The said cat stiffened at the insult. His tail lashing back and forth. His cat ears flew flat against his canary blond hair. He narrowed his acid green eyes while his pupils flashed to agitated slits. A demonic hiss escaped him as he exposed his deadly fangs. He flexed his claws as his wings became taught. “You can’t even charm someone.” Ladybug huffed, reminding Bridgette of Chloé. “You lack the necessary charm.” A sly grin curled Ladybug’s lips.

“Wanna bet?” Cat Noir snarled. Ladybug glared at him, folding her arms across her chest. Phantom Cat released a soft sigh, snaring Lady Scarlet’s attention. He was shaking his head at the squabbling pair. Her heart hiccupped when Phantom Cat stretched his wings before rising to his feet and stretching his stiff body. The dark emerald veining shimmering like glitter in the moonlight. It was hard to distinguish the green from the midnight blue of his wings unless shone in the light. The bottom of the wing membranes patterned after flames. The wings of these black cats always took her breath away, the symbols of Plagg’s adopted children.

“Fine.” Ladybug snapped. “The loser treats the winner to their favorite treats for a whole month. A batch per day. You try to charm me.” A smug grin curled the girl’s lips.

 “I’m down with that.” Cat Noir purred seductively. The fifteen-year-old girl stiffened when a predatory grin curled Cat Noir’s lips. Bridgette blinked when a few notes escaped Cat, his rich voice taking control of the air. Marinette snorted, prepared to laugh until her gaze became glassy with want when the notes turned into bars.

She reached for him as he danced away from her outstretched hands, his rich voice flowing around her in a lyric less tune. He was weaving around Ladybug, slipping towards her only to dance away from her with laughter, like a nymph would with Satyrs.

When he allowed her to catch him, he danced with her while keeping her at arm’s length. She was constantly trying to get close to him. Even Lady Scarlet wanted to get close to him. Her surroundings fading. “Resist his song. His charm is for Ladybug; not you.” Bridgette snapped back to reality at the sound of Phantom Cat’s melodic voice. She glanced at him before saying the first thing that came to her mind.

“He reminds me of Nymphs teasing Satyrs.”

“They taught him well.” Bridgette choked on her spit before flying into a coughing fit. She wasn’t expecting that response.

“They also taught you Fé.” Cat Noir sang, slipping away from Ladybug’s grasping hands. Bridgette stared at Phantom Cat as a frown curled his lips.

“What?” Bridgette asked between coughing fits. “Nymphs exist?” She struggled to catch her breath before the coughing subsided. He gave a slight nod.

“They fall beneath the family of Sirens as do I and Cat Noir.”

“Sirens?” Bridgette let the word process before something else sank in. _“You two are sirens?”_

“In a way. We are the sirens of dreams as they are the sirens of the lands.  Each subspecies have their individual names.”

“What kind of siren are you?” He shook his head.

“I’ll only tell you that we are the sirens of dreams.” Bridgette looked at the dancing pair. She released a soft sigh, knowing that she wasn’t going to get anything more from Phantom Cat but perhaps a few snarls.

She watched as Cat Noir twirled Ladybug before bringing her against him. He was now humming. He dipped her as she tangled her fingers into his blonde hair. He allowed her lips to connect with his, he even returned the kiss.

“I thought you guys didn’t trust us Ladybug users.”

“We don’t; but, certain kisses have power. He is taking her first kiss to use against her. Each mythical creature you met has reasons behind their actions.” Bridgette looked at Phantom Cat. “She fawns over him at school; he will use her kiss to keep her away from him.” Bridgette stiffened at his words. She didn’t know what to make of them. Did they know who they were beneath the masks?

Bridgette tried to put it out of her mind as Cat’s song came to an end. Ladybug jerked back, her eyes wide. She opened and closed her mouth like a fish. A grin curled Cat’s lips before he dropped her and walked away, he dragged the back of his fist across his lips as disgust twisted his fine features. “What just happened?” Ladybug squeaked while she sat up, her cheeks turning red. She watched Cat Noir as he joined Phantom Cat on the square part of the roof that housed a door leading inside.

“You challenged a siren to charm you.” A groan escaped ladybug. She turned her to Cat Noir as he waved at her and blew her a kiss. She glowered at him while a smug smirk curled his lips, exposing his fangs.

“I like anything that is sweet but I despise chocolate. Cats and chocolate do not go together very well.” He gave a nonchalant shrug as a chuckle escaped Phantom Cat.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is something that I wrote ahead of time. I'm currently working on the plot for this story. Trying to figure out if this would be a fun scene to throw in there. If not, here it is.


End file.
